


Волчица и новая дорога

by Shoan



Category: Ookami to Koushinryou | Spice and Wolf
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoan/pseuds/Shoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>События происходят спустя несколько сотен лет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волчица и новая дорога

Хоро стояла на перроне средь галдящей толпы, с интересом рассматривая шипящий черный паровоз с красным полосками-молниями и белыми колёсным центрами. Из его трубы валили густые чёрные клубы дыма. Гигант внушал уважение к тем, кто придумал и собрал такой механизм: это, должно быть, были мудрые люди – только вот запах сжигаемого угля и запах смолы, идущий от шпал, сильно раздражал её чувствительный носик. Каждый раз, посещая вокзал, она начинала часто чихать: настолько этот запах был невыносим. Беда, да и только, но ничего не оставалось, кроме как зажимать носик платком и мириться с последствиями человеческого прогресса.  
– Как же он долго.  
Хоро глянула на большие круглые вокзальные часы, которые показывали без десяти одиннадцать. До отправки поезда оставалось десять минут, и она давно уже должна была с комфортом разместиться в своём купе, но её вещи так и не принесли, а билет вообще отсутствовал. Она с раздражением покрутила в руках зонтик и принялась наблюдать за людьми, входящими в разноцветные вагоны. Кто – в вагоны синего цвета для бедняков, кто – в зелёные для более состоятельных личностей. Несмотря на поздний час, желающих отправиться в путешествие по северной железной дороге было предостаточно. Должно быть, спешили в Рубинхейген на Всемирную выставку, глянуть на диковинки прогресса, чтобы было о чём рассказать потом детям. Весь этот индустриальный бум её интересовал, но путь её лежал намного дальше, на север. Снова.  
– Прости, заставил тебя ждать. У кассы столпилась очередь, было не протолкнуться.  
Хоро обернулась и со строгостью взглянула на подбежавшего к ней молодого человека, одетого в дорогой клетчатый костюм и шляпу с узкими полями, а подбородок его украшала тщательно ухоженная бородка, которая так ему шла. В руках он нёс два пухлых чемодана, набитых платьями и другими женскими принадлежностями, необходимыми в дороге. Видно было, что тащил он их с трудом.  
– Нехорошо заставлять маму ждать в таком месте, волчонок, – она сделала шаг к своему сыну и легонько щёлкнула по носу. Тот ойкнул и поморщился.  
– Просил же так не делать, мам!   
– Заслужил. Билет взял? Первый класс?  
– Естественно. Отправил бы я тебя общим, в жизни не простила бы!  
– Тогда пойдём, а то в этой деревушке мне надоело жить еще несколько сотен лет назад.  
Она развернулась и, стуча каблуками по деревянному перрону, направилась вслед за сыном.  
– Пасро уже давно не деревня, а крупный торговый город.  
– Не хочу знать, довольно. Все уши уже прожужжал этим своим Пасро и тем, как удачно ты решил открыть здесь свою сеть магазинов.  
– Надо думать в первую очередь о прибыли. Расширение нашей сети принесло огромные деньги. Мы обошли основных в этом регионе конкурентов из Паттио и Рубинхейгена и являемся теперь первыми во всём, остальные уже искусали свои локти от зависти.  
– Наследственное мышление – это, конечно, хорошо, но со своей работой ты совсем забросил дом.  
– Прости, мам, вся эта морока и правда отнимает много времени, но я постараюсь выкроить его и обязательно приеду, – обернувшись, он стал оправдываться.  
– Слышу ложь в твоих словах.  
– Мам!  
– Не забывай, кто я, – сказала Хоро, гордо вздернув носик.  
– Прекрасно помню. Мудрая волчица.  
Возле зелёного вагона их поприветствовал кондуктор, быстренько проверил билет и вежливо попросил следовать за ним. Пройдя по узкому богато отделанному коридору, они остановились возле третьего купе и вошли в учтиво распахнутые перед ними двери.  
Внутри купе никого не было. Хоро сразу разместилась на мягком диване из натуральной кожи и осмотрелась: просторное купе освещала красивая хрустальная люстра, висевшая над круглым столиком с накрытой на нём цветастой скатертью, на которой стояла ваза с цветами. От них исходил приятный запах лета. По левую руку разместился бар со стеклянными дверцами, за которыми виднелись сверкающие округлыми боками бутылки с напитками. Их она трогать не собиралась, привыкшая пить пускай и не дешёвое, но вкусное хмельное пиво. По правую же руку находилась дверь в душевую. Все соответствовало первому классу, комфорт и только комфорт.  
Тем временем её сын сложил багаж на верхних полках, закрепив его ремнями.  
– Всё, я пойду. Через две минуты поезд отправляется.  
– А ну наклонись.  
– Мам… – смущённо начал он.  
– Деньги считать он герой, а как маму поцеловать на прощание, так сразу смущается, как какой-то подросток! Не девицу целуешь.  
– Хорошо.  
Он нагнулся и нежно чмокнул Хоро в подставленную щеку. Та лукаво улыбнулась и вновь щёлкнула сына по носу.  
– А теперь можешь идти. И не забывай писать. И приезжай домой обязательно. Слышишь?  
– Постараюсь. Через полгода возьму отпуск и приеду всех вас повидать.  
– Как раз посетим могилу отца все вместе, – грустно произнесла она. – Мы давно всей семьёй там не были, всё по миру катаетесь.  
– Непременно, мам, обещаю. Уж это мы точно сделаем.  
– А вот теперь ты говоришь правду, – на её лице расцвела добрая улыбка, какую мама всегда дарит послушному ребёнку. – А теперь иди, ещё укатишь со мной.  
Сын покинул купе, тихо закрыв за собой дверь и оставив Хоро одну. Вскоре он показался возле окна, махая на прощание рукой и улыбаясь. Сигнальный рожок возвестил об отправлении, и поезд, дернувшись, покатил свои вагоны прочь от станции, через окраину города и мимо полей, на которых колосилась высокая пшеница, несясь далеко на север, в родной Ёйцу. Ей предстояла долгая дорога, в комфорте и одиночестве. Никто не помешает добраться до родных краёв и уж точно не заговорит с ней.  
Она вновь осмотрела отделанное дорогим деревом купе и все те удобства, что её окружали, и ей стало вдруг тяжело на сердце. Всё это было не то. Закрыв глаза и склонив голову на бок, она представила, как едет в мягко покачивающейся на кочках повозке и ей в лицо дует свежий ветерок с полей, как ржёт лошадь, постукивает копытами по неровной дороге, а за спиной позвякивает товар. А рядом сидит он, рассказывая о причудах торгового дела, а она тем временем над ним подшучивает, то смущая, то выводя из себя. Старые добрые времена, когда ничего из того, что её окружало сейчас, было не нужно, только плечо единственного, на которое она могла склонить голову.  
– Да, Лоуренс, – прошептала она. – Нынче дорога домой не та, что была раньше. Тебе бы было скучно.


End file.
